dgraymanfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Light novel di To aru majutsu no index
To aru majutsu no index è una serie di light novel giapponesi scritte da Kazuma Kamachi ed illustrate da Kiyotaka Haimura. La storia segue le avventure di Tōma Kamijō, uno studente delle scuole superiori che vive nella Città Accademica e che incontra per caso una suora di nome Index della chiesa d'Inghilterra nella cui mente sono custoditi i 103.000 libri proibiti che la chiesa ha tolto dalla circolazione. Con questo incontro Tōma scopre che oltre alla scienza esiste anche la magia e così lui ed i suoi amici saranno costretti ad affrontare diverse avventure per proteggere ciò che è a loro più caro. Il primo volume è stato pubblicato il 10 aprile 2004 da ASCII Media Works sotto l'etichetta Dengeki Bunko. La serie si è poi conclusa il 10 ottobre 2010 con 24 volumi pubblicati, due dei quali sono collezioni di brevi racconti intitolati To aru majutsu no index SS. Ad ottobre 2009 To aru majutsu no index ha venduto un totale di 5,2 milioni di copie. Alla prima serie di light novel è succeduta una nuova raccolta di romanzi, intitolata Shinyaku: To aru majutsu no index, la cui pubblicazione è iniziata il 10 marzo 2011 e conta ad oggi tre romanzi. ''To aru majutsu no index'' (2004-2010) Per i capitoli sono stati inseriti il titolo originale inglese presente in ogni light novel a fianco di quello in caratteri giapponesi e la sua traduzione in italiano. I capitoli del volume 11, che narrano le avventure dei protagonisti in Italia, sono originariamente scritti in italiano. |isbn giappone= 4-8402-2658-X |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: The Imagine Breaker - L'Imagine Breaker * 001: FAIR, Occasionally GIRL - FIERA, occasionalmente RAGAZZA * 002: The 7th Egde - La settima estremità * 003: "Forget me not" - "Non ti scordar di me" * 004: (N)Ever Say Good bye - (Mai) dire addio * Epilogo: Index Librorum Prohibitorum - Index Librorum Prohibitorum |trama= Tōma, un giovane ragazzo con un misterioso potere, vive a Gakuen Toshi una città speciale dove tutte le persone hanno delle abilità paranormali. La mattina seguente allo scontro con Misaka Mikoto incontra Index una giovane suora della chiesa d'Inghilterra che era caduta sul suo balcone. Index gli rivela di stare fuggendo da un gruppo di maghi che la inseguono perché lei è in possesso dei 103.000 libri proibiti. Mentre cerca di proteggerla scopre la vera natura dei suoi inseguitori e ciò che cela veramente la piccola suora. }} |isbn giappone= 4-8402-2701-2 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: The Beginning of The End - L'inizio della fine * 001: The Tower of BABEL - La torre di Babele * 002: DEUS EX MACHINA - Deus ex machina * 003: "Forget me not" - "Non ti scordar di me" * 004: Deadly Sins - Colpe mortali * Epilogo: Devil or God - Diavolo o Dio |trama= Stiyl Magnus chiede a Tōma di aiutarlo a sconfiggere un malvagio alchimista responsabile del rapimento di una sciamana. La sciamana è in realtà Aisa Himegami, conosciuta anche come Deep Blood, che possiede il potere di uccidere i vampiri. Ma le cose non stanno come si immaginava Tōma e la realtà dei fatti viene svelata quando il giovane incontrà Aisa e l'alchimista. }} |isbn giappone= 4-8402-2785-3 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo * 001: Level 2 - Level 2 * 002: Level 0 (and More) - Level 0 (ed altro ancora) * 003: Level 2 (Product Model) - Level 2 (modello di produzione) * 004: Level 5 (Extend) - Level 5 (esteso) * Epilogo: ID NoT Found - ID non trovata |trama= Tōma è sorpreso quando scopre che Mikoto ha una sorella gemella ma ben presto capisce che Misaka Imōto non è solo questo ma un clone dell'originale e non è l'unica. Dopo aver assistito alla scomparsa di una di loro decide di indagare e scopre che tutte loro sono coinvolte in un esperimento per il raggiungimento del livello 6 e che Misaka sta cercando di fermarlo. In questo esperimento è coinvolto il più potente Level 5 di Gakuen Toshi, Accelerator, che dovrà essere sconfitto per porre fine a questo massacro. }} |isbn giappone= 4-8402-2858-2 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo * 001: * 002: * 003: * 004: * Epilogo |trama= Tōma si reca in vacanza in un hotel in riva al mare con Index e la sua famiglia. Le cose si fanno strane quando tutti, con la sua sola eccezione, assumono le sembianze di altre persone senza rendersene conto. Tōma decide così di unire le forze con Kaori, Motoharu e una maga russa di nome Sasha, gli unici che hanno mantenuto il proprio aspetto, per investigare sulla causa di questo incidente e scoprire chi sia la persona che sta mentendo. }} |isbn giappone= 4-8402-3025-0 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo Good Bye Yesterday - Addio giorni passati * 001: Last Order - Last Order * 002: Doubt Lovers - Amanti dubbiosi * 003: Tender or Sugary - Gentilezza o dolcezza * 004: Arrow Made of AZUSA - La freccia SACRAL'azusayumi è un arco utilizzato per esorcizzare gli spiriti maligni |trama= Tre diverse storie che si svolgono il 31 agosto. Nella prima a Mikoto viene chiesto un appuntamento dal nipote del preside della sua scuola ma invece decide di uscire con Tōma al suo posto. Le cose si complicano quando il carattere tsundere di Mikoto esce allo scoperto e quando il nipote del preside si rivela essere un'altra persona. Nella seconda un uomo armato di arco rapisce Index e vuole prelevare dalla sua mente un libro in grado di curare una ragazza che è stata maledetta. Nella terza Accelerator decide di aiutare Last Order, il 20.001 clone di Misaka, che è riuscito a fuggire dal laboratorio dove era stata creata in seguito all'infezione da parte di un virus artificiale. }} |isbn giappone = 4-8402-2973-2 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo * 001: Baby Queen - Piccola regina * 002: Break Time - Pausa * 003: Battle Cry - Grido di battaglia * 004: Beast Body, Human Heart - Corpo mostruoso, cuore umano * Epilogo |trama= Un nuovo semestre è appena iniziato e Tōma conosce Hyōka Kazakiri, una strana studentessa appena trasferitasi, che fa subito amicizia con Index. Nel frattempo l'evocatrice Sherry Cromwell di Necessarius si infiltra a Gakuen Toshi per eliminare qualcuno che sia importante o per la città accademica o per Necessarius così da creare un incidente internazionale. I tre ragazzi finiscono così nel suo mirino. }} |isbn giappone = 4-8402-3205-9 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: The page is opened - La pagina si apre * 001: Science Worship - Il culto della scienza * 002: The Roman Catholic Church - La chiesa cattolica romana * 003: Anglican Church - La chiesa anglicana * 004: AMAKUSA Style Remix of Church - Il remix stile AMAKUSA della chiesa * Epilogo: The page is shut - La pagina si chiude |trama= Il Vaticano e Necessarius inviano una forza di coalizione per salvare una suora che possiede la chiave per leggere un potente grimorio da un gruppo di cattolici giapponesi con cui per caso Tōma è venuto in contatto. }} |isbn giappone = 4-8402-3269-5 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: A TOKIWA-DAI's World - Il mondo della Tokiwadai * 001: After School of Angels - Il doposcuola degli angeli * 002: Space and Point - Lo spazio ed il punto * 003: “Remnant” - "Resti" * 004: Break or Crash? - Rottura o scontro? * Epilogo One Place, One Scene - Una posizione, un luogo |trama= Kuroko Shirai della Tokiwadai è incaricata di indagare su un caso di furto ma ben presto si rende conto che la sua amata Oneesama Mikoto ed una Teleporter molto più potente di lei ne sono coinvolti. }} |isbn giappone = 4-8402-3385-3 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: Parent's View Point - Il punto di vista dei genitori * 001: Commence Hostilities - Iniziano le ostilità * 002: Stab Sword - La spada che trafigge * 003: Worst Counter - La peggior contromossa * 004: Being Unsettled - Essere indecisi |trama= A Gakuen Toshi è iniziata la festa dello sport. Per sfortuna di Tōma questo evento lo porterà ad avere a che fare non solo con i propri genitori e la madre di Mikoto ma anche con un'altra maga che si è intrufolata in città facendolo finire nell'ennesima situazione disperata. }} |isbn giappone = 4-8402-3428-0 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * 005: Resumption of Hostilities - Ripresa delle ostilità * 006: Accidental Firing - Fuoco accidentale * 007: Parabolic Antenna - Antenna parabolica * 008: Light of a Night Sky - La luce del cielo notturno * Epilogo: Those Who Hold Out a Hand - Coloro che di danno una mano |trama= Tōma deve fermare Oriana e Ridvia prima che riescano ad impadronirsi di Gakuen Toshi e far fallire la festa dello sport. Il tutto mentre ha a che fare con i suoi genitori, Index, Mikoto e sua madre allo stesso tempo. }} |isbn giappone= 4-8402-3581-3 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: Un viaggio in Italia * 001: Il vento di Chioggia * 002: Un frammento di un piano * 003: Il mare e la sconfitta * 004: Lotte di liberazione * 005: La Regina del mar Adriatico * Epilogo: Il nuovo inizio |trama= Tōma vince un viaggio per una lontana isola italiana ma proprio mentre si trova in mezzo al mare un piano per distruggere la città accademica viene messo in atto. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-8402-3683-6 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: Suffering of a Negligee - La sofferenza in vestaglia * 001: Winter Clothes - Abiti invernali * 002: Pair Contract - Contratto di coppia * 003: Sister and Sisters - Sorella e sorelle * 004: Boy meets Girl(x2) - Un ragazzo incontra una ragazza (x2) * 005: Hard Way, Hard Luck - Strada difficile, molta sfortuna |trama= Tōma e Misaka escono per un appuntamento, come promesso in una scommessa che si erano precedentemente fatti, ma le situazioni comiche ed imbarazzanti iniziano quando Kuroko molto preoccupata decide di spiare la sua Oneesama e Last Order fa uno scherzo a Misaka Imōto che Tōma scambia inavvertitamente per la vera Misaka. Nel frattempo Index incontra Accelerator mentre i due erano alla ricerca dei propri rispettivi amici. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-8402-3801-4 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * 006: Battle Preparation - Preparazione alla battaglia * 007: Revival of Destruction - Rinascita della distruzione * 008: Fuse = Kazakiri - Fusione = Kazakiri * 009: Two Kinds of Enemies - Due tipi di nemici * 010: The Way of Light and Darkness - La via della luce e dell'oscurità * Epilogo: The Branch Road - La strada che si divide |trama= Una misteriosa maga penetra a Gakuen Toshi dove riesce facilmente a sconfiggere le forze di sicurezza della città creando una terribilie devastazione. Il consiglio di amministrazione di Gakuen Toshi ormai disperato decide di utilizzare un'arma sperimentale per fermarla. Nel frattempo Accelerator affronta il gruppo dei Black Ops comandato dal suo ex maestro Amata Kirahara. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-8402-4062-8 |capitoli= |trama= Tōma, Itsuwa e Motoharu fanno un viaggio segreto ad Avignone dove incontrano un mago molto potente. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-8402-4145-8 |capitoli= |trama= Il caos scoppia a Gakuen Toshi quando le organizzazioni illegali della città iniziano a combattere tra loro per ottenere un importante manufatto prima degli altri. Per alcuni però è anche il momento di porre fine a vecchi rancori ed ostilità. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-867086-9 |capitoli= |trama= Ad Itsuwa è stato affidato il compito di fare da guardiana a Tōma per proteggerlo da qualsiasi attacco. I rapporti tra i due si fanno sempre più stretti per la gelosia di Index ma soprattutto per quella di Mikoto che finalmente capisce di essere anch'essa innamorata di Tōma. Quando un agente del God's Right Seat giunge a Gakuen Toshi i guerrieri cattolici dell'Amakusa, Kaori Kanzaki, le Sisters e Tōma si mobilitano per affrontare questo potentissimo avversario. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-867591-8 |capitoli= |trama= Index è stata convocata dalla famiglia reale britannica per investigare su una misteriosa esplosione avvenuta nell'Eurotunnel. All'inizio la colpa dell'accaduto sembra essere di un gruppo di streghe chiamato New Light ma Index, Kaori e Itsuwa si troveranno ben presto in mezzo ad uno scontro di potere tra Necessarius, la famiglia reale ed i cavalieri d'Inghilterra. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-867897-1 |capitoli= |trama= Mentre continua la guerra civile tra le forze della principessa Carissa, i cavalieri d'Inghilterra e la principessa Villian e Necessarius; Tōma si reca ad affrontare il leader dei ribelli trovando l'aiuto di un inaspettato alleato. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-868137-7 |capitoli= |trama= Il Team GROUP si trova nel mezzo di una cospirazione che coinvolge Aleister Crowley, così una caccia spietata viene messa in atto a Gakuen Toshi per mantenere la verità nascosta. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-868393-7 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: Shooting Game - Tiro al bersaglio * 001: World War III - Terza guerra mondiale * 002: Angel Stalker - Colui che spia l'angelo * 003: Great Complex - Grande complesso * 004: Heroes Congregate - L'adunata degli eroi * Epilogo |trama= La Russia dichiara guerra alla città di Gakuen Toshi che a sua volta si prepara ad invadere la Russia con le nazioni alleate. Mentre il mondo è sull'orlo della terza guerra mondiale il gruppo di Tōma si reca a Mosca per salvare Index e fermare Fiamma of the Right, che ora è alla ricerca di Sasha indispensabile per raggiungere lo scopo che si era prefisso. Allo stesso tempo Accelerator accompagnato da Rikou, Hamazura e Last Order riescono a fuggire da Gakuen Toshi con lo scopo di recarsi a Mosca alla ricerca di Index che potrebbe conoscere il modo di curare Last Order. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-868762-1 |capitoli= * Prologo: Battle Report - Rapporto di guerra * 005: Enter Project - Unirsi al progetto * 006: Up the Castle - Lassù il castello * 007: MISHA the Angel "GABRIEL" - MISHA l'angelo GABRIEL * 008: Combination - Combinazione * Epilogo: Battle Report - Rapporto di guerra |trama= Fiamma of the Right utilizzando i poteri dell'Arcangelo Gabriele evoca la stella di Betlemme. Per evitare che Gabriele distrugga così l'intera Russia, Accelerator, Acqua of the Back and Hyōka uniscono le forze per fermare l'Arcangelo. Nello stesso momento Mikoto, Misaka 10707 and Shiage stanno cercando di fermare un attacco nucleare da parte della stessa Russia. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-868972-4 |capitoli= * Prologo: Battle Report - Rapporto di guerra * 009: Broken Right Hand - La mano destra rotta * 010: Rebirth the... - La rinascita della... * 011: Star of Bethlehem - La stella di Betlemme * 012: Last Fight - L'ultimo combattimento * Epilogo: Silent to Small fire - Silenzio dal piccolo fuoco * Proclamation of the War's End - Proclamazione di fine guerra |trama= Con la terza guerra mondiale che volge al termine ora Shiage deve affrontare la vendetta di Shizuri. Accelerator riesce a scoprire un modo per curare Last Order ma per farlo deve pagare un prezzo molto alto. Tōma, da solo, si scontra con Fiamma of the Right nella fortezza chiamata Stella di Betlemme per liberare Index dal suo controllo e porre termine al suo progetto di distruzione del mondo. |posizione template = coda }} ''To aru majutsu no index SS'' (2007-2008) |isbn giappone= 978-4-8402-3912-7 |capitoli= |trama= Una serie di brevi racconti che hanno luogo prima degli eventi narrati nel quattordicesimo volume. Tra di questi ce n'è uno che spiega come si è formato il Team GROUP. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-867342-6 |capitoli= |trama= Seconda serie di brevi racconti. In uno è narrato l'incontro tra i padri di Tōma e Mikoto, due riguardano due diversi Level 5 di Gakuen Toshi e gli altri sono racconti allegri in cui i protagonisti sono gli altri personaggi di To aru majutsu no index. |posizione template = coda }} ''Shinyaku: To aru majutsu no index'' (2011-in corso) Per i capitoli sono stati inseriti il titolo originale inglese presente in ogni light novel a fianco di quello in caratteri giapponesi e la sua traduzione in italiano. |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-870319-2 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * Epilogo: |trama= La Terza Guerra Mondiale è finita e la Stella di Betlemme distrutta, ma tutto ciò ha comportato il sacrificio della vita di Tōma. Con il ritorno della pace e l'equlibrio delle forze tra le varie fazioni cambiate, Accelerator e Shiage ritornano alla Città-Studio. Con la sparizione di Tōma, i suoi amici devono ora vivere in un mondo senza di lui e affrontare nuovi nemici. }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-870738-1 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * Epilogo: |trama= }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-886240-0 |capitoli= * Illustrazioni * Prologo: * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * Epilogo: |trama= }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-886373-5 |capitoli= |trama= }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-886978-2 |capitoli= |trama= }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-891253-2 |capitoli= |trama= }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-891604-2 |capitoli= |trama= }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-891904-3 |capitoli= |trama= }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-866222-2 |capitoli= |trama= }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-866532-2 |capitoli= |trama= }} |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-866938-2 |capitoli= |trama= |posizione template = coda }} ''To aru majutsu no index SP'' (2011) |isbn giappone= 978-4-04-870775-6 |capitoli= |trama= }} Note To aru majutsu no index Categoria:A Certain Magical Index